


Crowded

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay Rights, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voting results are in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded

**Author's Note:**

> The first number is a rough guess of the eventual total. I couldn't wait any longer for the actual number.

  
"253,049."

"Prime," Rodney responded automatically, not looking up. He and John had spread their various entertainments across the huge four-poster in the cozy New England bed-and-breakfast they'd chosen for their vacation.

"No, that's how many people voted to repeal the gay marriage law in Maine yesterday. I just... I can't comprehend..." John looked up from his laptop, fingertips rubbing his sternum, green eyes dark.

"So many people want to be in charge of what happens in my bed." He leaned over the scattering of physics journals and brushed a tender kiss across Rodney's cheek. "When all I want is you."

  



End file.
